All because of this bloody hormones
by redhead.witch
Summary: Pregnant Hermione, strange mood swings and Harry feels that he was close to nervous breakdown... Who wouldn't be in his situation, after all? HHr all the way, read and review, please


Hey folks :D

I was learning for my exam when this idea came into my mind, so I just decided to write it. I know that it's rather stupid and the sens in some fragment would be lost, but Hermione's behaviour remind me in some way of my friend's behaviour during pregnancy. :D

From now I will be dutifuly writing next chapter for "And it all ended in turmoil", maybe even in this week if I will find time ^.^

Anyway, please leave me a word after you finish reading this, I'm realy curious what you think about it :D

Cheers

sight-of-better-future

...

Harry decided that he didn't want to made his wife pregnant again. True, he wanted a big family one day, but he was sure that he would eventually have an enormously big nervous breakdown. When Hermione had told him that she was expecting the baby, he had been happy. The thought of him soon being a father had made him the luckiest man in the world. Really, it was everything what he ever wanted: he had beautiful, loving and very smart wife, his own house, good work as an auror in the Ministry and now he was going to have a son or daughter. Could his life be any better? Nope. There was only one problem which was taking him back on Earth from his cloud nine: Hermione's hormones which were crazy during pregnant.

Normally Hermione was the most caring, sweet and loving person he ever knew. That was her character after all that made him fall in love with her. Well, that was true that when somebody angered her, she could give him one way ticket to the hell with her as Hades, but Harry after nine years of friendship and two years of marriage already knew what to do to avoid her anger (what couldn't had been said about Ron, who was ending up in Hermione's hell at least once a day). So there was nothing what he could complain about in that area.

But since she went in her sixth month… He seriously thought about taking more extra hours in office, but as any good husband he didn't want to leave Hermione alone in the house. He promised to himself that he would be present in the most of the time during her pregnancy near her. It had been on the beginning of course. He could deal with her, newly discovered five months ago, strange requirement considering food. Really, who in good state of mind would eat ice creams with sardines and chocolate? He was still feeling little sick when he thought about it. Bur it wasn't that bad. Now he had to deal with her changing moods. Honestly, two weeks ago she had kicked him from the bedroom because he tripped over Crookshank. He hadn't seen the bloody cat because this little monster had been hiding on the shadow near to stairs. Hermione had decided that he did it on purpose. In her opinion it had been his conspiration with Ron, who still hated the orange cat, to sent Crookshank to the afterlife. She had been deaf on his explanations and closed the door before his nose, protecting it with charm so the simply 'Alohomora' couldn't open them. The night on the coach had been terrible. Next day Hermione had apologized to him with tears in her eyes, explaining that it had had been the hormones and that it wouldn't happen ever again. Well, she hadn't sent him on the coach again, but he remember that he had to evacuate himself from Grimmauld Place on one night and stayed with Draco Malfoy and Ginny, who was now blond's wife, only to be apologized by Hermione again next day.

He sighed heavily.

"What's up, Potter?" Draco, his partner, looked on him. When he saw sorrowful look on dark haired man's face, he smirked. "Hermione again, huh?" he himself was father of one year old son, so he knew perfectly well what Harry was going through… Ginny's mood swings had been even worse than Hermione's.

"You bet." Harry replied. "I don't want to have her pregnant ever again… and if it happen I will be begging minister to sent me away on Jamaica or North Pole on mission… you think that he would understand me?" he looked on Draco with hope.

"He went through seven pregnancy of his wife after all, so I think that he will… and if Molly was like Ginny during it I really feel sorry for the guy." Draco shuddered. He had this suspicion that his mother in law was even worse than his wife. "Anyway." He focused his attention on Harry again. "What she did this time?"

Harry groaned. Their conversation during the breakfast was so stupid that he still didn't really know what all it was about…

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione, eating their breakfast when the owl arrived with the daily 'Daily Prophet'. When she dropped it on the table he took an started to reading, curious if he would found any news about new attack of the Death Eaters. Even after the defeat of the Voldemort, few of his followers still were running around. They even take new guys into their group. _

"_Why are you sitting like that?" he was interrupted suddenly by the voice of his and he looked up from the newspaper to look on her. 'Oh shit' he thought 'she is making this face again.' He knew that next mood swing just arrived…_

"_And how I am sitting?" he asked her softly not wanting to angered her._

"_So bored." She exclaimed "You never was bored on my presence before."_

_Harry blinked few times. That was new… _

"_I'm not bored, love." He answered, looking on her closely. "I'm just reading newspaper."_

"_Exactly!" she looked on him with accusation in her eyes, moving her arms. "You've never before reading during breakfast when I was in the kitchen with you!"_

_Harry raised his brow. He read a newspaper during breakfast almost every day. And he was eating breakfast with Hermione every day. He played along anyway._

"_Hermione, since we are a married couple I'm all the time in your presence, sometimes I have to read a newspaper also…" Oh shit, it wasn't what he was going to said. He looked terrified as her eyes filled with tears. Oh crap, he was doomed. _

"_So you don't like to being married with me anymore." She pointed a finger on him like small child do when they were pointing on someone guilty "You used to be happy because of it!"_

_Harry gulped. She was starting to be angry. _

"_Hermione, please, I've never said that I don't like it…"_

"_And you've never before accused me on lying!" Hermione shouted, glaring on him, her eyes now dried. _

"_Sweetheart, I'm not accusing you." Harry said, looking on her hopeless. Really, he would prefer to deal with Voldemort again than with pregnant Hermione. "Tell me what I can do for you." He decided to change his tactic, mybe it would help a little._

"_I don't want anything from you." Nope, it didn't help. "I only want you to treat me like you used to on beginning of our marriage!"_

"_Ok, I will try." There was no point on arguing with her now._

"_Before you didn't have to try." She glared on him again and he felt big urge to bang his head on the table. He glanced on the clock. Soon, he would have to leave to the Ministry and he wasn't even dressed yet._

"_Hermione, please, could you leave me for the second alone, I have to…" when she glared at him he realized that it didn't went out well._

"_Fine, I can leave you alone." She snapped and he sighed. This day was crap from the beginning. "But I wonder if you would treat me like that before."_

_What the hell was with her today and with all this 'before'? Harry stayed quiet, because he really didn't know what to said on this. It only made Hermione more livid._

"_So you even are not going to answer me, huh?" she looked on him accusingly. "It used to be pleasure for you to have chat with me during breakfast. Or maybe not? Tell me." Hermione was watching him intently. _

"_Yes." Harry sighed. It was getting worse and worse…_

"_So you finally admitted it!" she shouted and he looked up on her. What the…_

"_What did I admitted, sweety?" he asked carefully, not wanting to angered her more. _

"_That you are bored with me!"_

"_Hermione, what are you talking about?" he looked on her hopeless. There should be some law to forbid pregnant woman to have mood swings…_

"_I'm really happy that you have admitted it, really." She said quickly, standing up. "Now I know that you don't love me anymore." His jaw dropped to the ground. Where did she get this ridiculous idea? "Good, I want be deluding myself further that you will be like you used to be!" her eyes filled with tears again. _

"_Hermione, please, I rally lo-" he started but she cut him short._

"_Don't, Harry, I understand everything and I won't be hindrance for you anymore!" her tears were now running down her cheeks. "I should be grateful that you admitted this yourself!" with that she stormed out from the kitchen before he could say anything. Well, not that he would say something, he just sat there dumbfounded._

_When the door of their bedroom shut loudly he did what he wanted from the beginning of this conversation: he slammed his head on the kitchen table. _

_End of flashback_

When Harry finished reporting his story to Draco, blond haired man roared with laughter. Harry glared on him.

"I'm glad that you find my misfortune funny, Malfoy." He said coldly to him, sitting with crossed arms.

"Sorry, Potter." Draco said, trying very hard to stop his laugh. "But you had to admit that it is kinda funny after all. I've never knew that Hermione could be so imaginative." He smirked. He really would like to be witness of this.

Harry only glared on him and turned to his paper. He should had known that talking with Malfoy about this would be stupid idea. Ungrateful bastard, Harry was the one who listened his mourning about Ginny's pregnancy.

...

Harry was holding the door's knob on the Grimmauld Place. He wondered in what mood Hermione was now. He sighed and went inside. He could only hope that it changed during the day.

Harry took his cloak off and started to listening. He heard some activity in the kitchen and went on that way. He found Hermione next to the sink, washing the dishes. He cleared his throat to earn her attention.

"Hermione…" he started only to be interrupted by the bear hug from his wife.

"Harry, I'm really sorry for this morning." Hermione said into his shirt, still hugging him, her bigger belly between them. "I don't know what came into me, it was all stupid and I attacked you without reason. I know that you love me and I would never think that it's different" she was little nervous, Harry could say by the way that she was talking quickly and without taking a breath. He remembered this behavior of hers from their Hogwarts' years. He was sure that she had been thinking about it all day. "I hope that you are not mad with me and…"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted her and when she looked up on him he smiled to her. "I'm not mad on you and I would never be, I love you too much." Ha said and touch her cheek gently. "I know that it were hormones who were talking so drop it. Everything is okay, really." He kissed her gently before hugging her close to him.

"Harry, I really love you, you know?" Hermione smiled into his arm, happy that Harry wasn't mad at her after all.

"I know sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head "I love you too."

He wondered when the new attack of the mood swings would come. He only hoped, holding her in his arms, that it wouldn't come anytime soon. He smiled anyway and rubbed Hermione's back. Now everything was perfect, about future he would be afraid later.


End file.
